


Heaven can wait

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kurt Wagner whump, Kurt/Wanda, Some Whump, some coflicted Wanda feelings, the one where Magneto is about to kill Kurt and Wanda stops him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Based on a prompt in a comment: "maybe Magneto is fighting the X-Men and he hurts Kurt really badly and so Wanda has to defend him against her dad who didn’t know about their relationship"Magneto nearly kills Kurt and Wanda has to step up and do something, because that the man she loves.





	Heaven can wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BioluminescentDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioluminescentDragons/gifts).



Wanda was torn.

On one side, her father was fighting for them, for all mutants, for people who had been treated differently, almost always worse over something they had no control over. The humans had no reason to fear them and treat them so badly and it was about time they fought back, fought for themselves, their rights and their dignity.

But... There was another way. And she'd been shown it first hand, and she'd been offered a place, despite everything she'd done, on the other side. She'd been shown kindness, and calm and forgiveness... She'd been the recipient of a love that was fulfilling and joyful, and somehow felt natural, and almost even cleansing. Her father was right, but Kurt.... oh, Kurt.

When Wanda met him she hadn't known he was an X-Men. He was a mutant, that much was clear, but she didn't know... She wished she'd known, maybe then they wouldn't have got so close. And when she found out... She didn't tell him who her father was. She knew it could only lead to trouble, confrontations, mixed feelings. But she wished she'd done something, said something more before it all went to hell.

He wasn't supposed to be there, he wasn't supposed to be in the middle of this whole.. battle between good and evil. Wanda wished Kurt could just be an innocent bystander, but no. Maybe if he was she wouldn't have been interested in him the way she had, he wouldn't have mattered all that much to her. Maybe if he had been some regular citizen they wouldn't have even met...This would have been prevented.

But how could Kurt had been a regular citizen looking the way he looked? He'd been doomed to be part of the fight, doomed to be on one side or the other. And still, despite all of what the humans had put him through, despite the hatred and near constant abuse he chose to be kind, he chose to be a good person. He chose the side of understanding, and love and kindness - all things he'd hardly ever received.

Feelings she hadn't had a lot of experience with before him, either. Maybe that was what drew her to him, just how different he was from the rest of people that she knew. He was good, yes, but he wasn't pretentious or sanctimonious. He was fun and sarcastic and assertive when he needed to be. Kurt would have been great in their side of things, but he had too much integrity to do the things they did.

And despite everything she did, he had still paid attention to her, he had still spent time with her, and... dare she say it? Loved her. Even though she knew that she probably didn't deserve him... They had spent a whole six months stealing kisses and moments together, stealing nights and looks. Nightcrawler's yellow eyes were a sight she could drown in, she wanted to drown in.

He was magical in a way she wished she was. He was balanced, despite a slight tendency to slight tendency to self harm (those marks in his face, however beautiful, were a testament of it). But Kurt had learned how to accept himself, and how to deal with what and who he was. And he knew how to make her laugh, how to have a good time. When to be serious and when not to be.

And now... now his life was in danger, because of her own father.

Her own father had shocked him just as he materialised, her own father had nearly choked him with some metal chains, her own father had severely injured the man she loved. Kurt could die and Magneto would be very happy to get rid of one of the Xmen. And only she stood in the way of her father killing Kurt. She had to do something.

"STOP!"

A flash of red energy stopped Magneto's hand.

"Wanda what are you doing?"

"Let him go. Or I'll make you."

"He's dangerous, Wanda! Do you know how many times this particular mutant has stopped us? He needs to go!"

"HE HAS A NAME. His name is Kurt. And I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore."

In a red flash, Kurt's unconscious badly injured body was transported to the side of the Xmen, where his friends quickly protected him and assessed his state.

"Where is this coming from? My own daughter, betraying me."

"I don't want to betray you, but for him I must. For Kurt, I will do anything. I love him, despite the odds, and we've been together this past year."

"WANDA!"

"He's different, father. And he accepts me and loves me just the way I am, in a way I'd never been accepted before. He makes me happy, he... is a great man, and I love him. And if you try to hurt him again, I'll have to go against you too. With all that I have."

And Magneto may be many things, but he was no fool and he understood the magnitude of her daughter's power, most of all if something that made her angry happened. He felt... blindsided, and stupid that he had taken her for granted. He should have known that one of Xavier's little pupils would eventually get to her... And the german teleporter was very much Wanda's type: very different, shunned, yet still possessing a strong personality.

He should have known, should have done something about it. Maybe sent Mister Wagner some evidence of Wanda's past misdeeds, to maybe dissuade him from pursuing something serious. But probably that wouldn't have worked either. Wagner had an adventurous side to him, and Catholics were big on forgiveness. There was probably nothing he could do but hope that their affair would end soon so he could have her back. She had ruined her previous relationships, why not this one too?

But Wanda had no intention of ruining everything, no, for Kurt, this time, she would do things right. She wouldn't go overboard, she wouldn't break things, she wouldn't lash out. She would try to be calm and patient.. for him.

Kurt was in some sort of induced coma while the medical personnel of Xavier's decided the better way to proceed. There too many conflicting injuries, too much blood and tears and it was going to be a very tough job to fix him so that he would have no sequels. And no one wanted hurt him, Kurt was somebody that was very dear to most of them... It was a very delicate situation, and it made the Magneto/Wanda angle of it fade into the background. First they had to save him, then there could be talk of allegiances and families and sides.

This was fine by Wanda – she would rather not think too much or make any promises she wouldn't be able to keep. Right now... she was where she needed to be, right by Kurt's bedside, holding his hand in hers. She wanted revenge, but that could wait. The most important thing was that Kurt was okay again, that he woke up, that he was healed... She wished for a different world.

One in which her father wasn't her father, and her and Pietro were able to live without that shadow always looming over them. A world in which her and Kurt were in the same side, without so much drama. A world with less near-fatal injuries, thank you very much. But wishing was useless, and the only thing she could do was hope for the best.

“You saved his life today.” A voice said behind her. “Thank you for that.”

Ororo said. She may not be a big fan of having one of Magneto's children so close, but this lady had stood up for one of their own, and helped them in their time of need. And she believed in giving credit where credit was due.

“I just... I'm afraid my father will want to retaliate. I wish things weren't so... complicated.”

“Don't we all.”

In the mean time, there was some peace while Kurt recovered, slowly but surely. Some time after they would have to figure out what to do with the issue of Magneto, with Wanda and her sketchy past, with all of it. But for the day...

Kurt was alive, and Wanda was with him.

The rest of the world could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Comments mean the world to this sad little author :)


End file.
